


I Had It All

by ChloboShoka



Series: Game Of Mass Destruction Saga [2]
Category: The Cat Lady (Video Game), The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, game of mass destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Luke Wright leaves his wife and children behind to sign up to the hit TV show Game of Mass Destruction. What is stronger: his will to live or his will to win?





	I Had It All

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place a year before my fic Game of Mass Destruction.

I knew Hannah wouldn't like this. 

Yes, I would be leaving her alone with the twins again. I know I should stop, rest and spend more time with them. But I am a businessman and I have lots of debt to pay off. I don't want Hannah to know of any of it. Johannes is mad for suggesting it, but I'm gonna do it. The papers will say it's some desperate attempt to cling onto fame, but they're just bitter journalists who want a slice of my overgrowing fame.  

I've seen clips of Game of Mass Destruction before, I don't need to listen to the instructions. I know what I have to do, destroy lots of robots and you can do whatever you want. Sounds easy! Sounds fun. I couldn't wait to start. Some of these ladies look like they'd be fun in bed. Others, well after a glass of absinthe or two, I guess I'll be good to go. 

I never bothered to count how many robots I destroyed. Let alone how many people I shagged or killed. What I do know is that I've drunk at least a gallon of alcohol on this island. I love the weapon they gave me. To others, it seemed like a simple whip that was no use to anyone. But I found plenty of use for it. Those Japanese musicians didn't see their deaths coming. 

I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Hello Kitty charm that Kylie gave me is working. 

But it's okay because I saved Susan Ashworth from drowning. I lied to her, told her she was beautiful and made her feel happy. I really think she's a hideous rat pining over Mitzi. Dunno how Mitzi puts up with her. Dunno why she didn't just her knock her off. All the robots are gone, so we're allowed to go home now. Out of 40, only four of us now. Susan and Mitzi hug each other like long lost lovers. Now's my chance. There are only two bullets left - one for Mitzi and one for Susan. The lovers can die together in this ghastly library. I clap my hands before taking the gun out of my pocket for the final time. Johannes glares at me with surprise. "Just play along," I hiss to him. 

"Well, ladies!" I aim the trigger at them. Bless their little cotton socks, arms together with their eyes open in terror. God, holding a gun never felt so good. "This is only the beginning when I get off this island, I'm going to take the money and treat my family to the best vacation of their lives - I'll take Kylie too."

"What about Rebecca?" Johannes asked. "Since the children and Kylie are fond of her, I suggest I should take her too."

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess so. The rest of them can fuck off." 

"Luke..." Susan stammers and clutches onto Mitzi. "What are you doing? Don't aim that gun at us." 

"It's been nice to know you, but I'm afraid it's time to die." 

"NO!" Mitzi cried. "The game's over. All the robots have been destroyed." 

"Luke!" Johannes opens his hands out and tries to stop me. I glare at him, and he stops. 

"You promised us we'd be safe. We were friends. You told me I was beautiful!" 

Oh my god, can Susan be any more hilarious? She can't be falling for me can she? "Susan, I did tell you I was married." 

"That was AFTER you fucked me." 

"Regardless, I told you I was married. Even if I did let you live. We'd have no chance." 

Of course, it would never work out. I've slept with hundreds of women, but I've only loved one of them. Hannah Wright is the one I married, and I'm going to be with her forever and ever till death do us part. I took my vows seriously. I can't wait to get off this island and see them again. She won't watch this show - she can't stand reality TV shows, but I will get off this island as a winner and prove to the world that I can redeem myself. 

Susan laughs. "What makes you think that I want you. You arsehole!" 

"Yes, I am an arsehole." I'm sorry that I have to kill Susan and Mitzi off. I want to be sure that the jackpot is mine. Even if I have to kill Johannes Schröcken. Can I really do it though? Kill the one henchman that's stayed by my side all this time? He was the only one willing to come with me on this program. But I can't stop thinking about that money. I'm not letting them get what's rightfully mine! "Bye, bye...BITCHES!"

Enough small talk. I've been kind enough to let them live this long. I pull the trigger twice and Susan takes them both. I toss the gun and reach out for my knife. Johannes grabs his gun and aims for Mitzi. Sliding Susan towards her, Mitzi uses Susan's corpse as a shield. By the time Mitzi drops Susan onto the floor, Johannes is out of ammunition. 

"YOU IDIOT!" I sneer at him. "If you'd have waited you could have shot her by now!" Before Johannes gets a chance to speak back, bullets rearrange his face and torso. The blood splatters on my suit. "DAMMIT MITZI! I'VE BEEN TRYING NOT TO RUIN THIS SUIT." 

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Mitzi pushed the bookcases down in an attempt to squash me. Climbing out of the mountains of books, I see an open door was one of the bookcases once where. With the knife in my hand, I know it hungers for Mitzi's blood. She must have gone in there. Enough faffing about. I'm going to kill her. I don't want that pesky little slut taking half my winnings. 

But why would she run if she wants to avenge Susan? This place leads to the tower's basement. I bet there's a lot of weapons hiding around here. It's too dark to see and I don't have time. Either way, she'll have no luck against me with that razor of hers. What a laugh. I can't believe some of the weapons the others have been assigned to. I still have my whip, thankfully. 

Wait...Johannes's has my backpack. I've left everything in the library. Shoot! Never mind, I still have this knife. It will be more useful than that manky whip. I can hear footsteps and timid panting - Mitzi's not getting away so easily. 

I notice that I no longer hear the pleasant bell chime of Kylie's charm. Gordon Bennett, she'll be so upset if I don't mind. As soon as I kill Mitzi, I'm searching for the charm. Personally can't stand Hello Kitty, but over the years I've learned to tolerate it and all of Sanrio's produce due to Kylie's passion for the show. 

I feel a thread brushing against my cheek. It turns out to be the light switch. A wild and frantic Mitzi appears before me with my whip! Crafty bitch! There's only person getting off this island. And that person is going to be me. I didn't intend this to be a Battle Royale, but if it's a fight to the death she wants, then it's a fight to the death she shall have. If only I had a shag off them first. A shag and a bottle of whisky would be heaven right now. I grin...maybe it's not impossible. 

"You know Mitzi, I'm more of a lover. Let's just drop our weapons and do it one last time." 

She looks down on my boner poking out my trousers. She has my whip in her hands. "NEVER AGAIN!" 

"Traitorous bitch!" And to think, I poured my soul out to her. Told her and that cat lady stuff I haven't even told Hannah. I sigh. "I should have left Susan to drown. Had I known you two were out to betray me." 

"YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!" Mitzi slams the whip onto the floor. It hits my arm. The distance between us vanishes with each step. I go straight for the liver. A lash of the whip burns my hand. 

There are two sides to me, there's the human side that's the most charming and sophisticated man you'll ever know. That's the side that Hannah brought back to life. The other side is the monster that will do anything to get to the top, even the most inhumane of acts possible. At the moment I am one with the monster within me. I don't even feel human anymore. The only thing that's in my mind is the thought of Mitzi's butchered bloody bleeding to death with her intestines out like some whore's fanny. 

She just can't seem to die. Why can't she just surrender to the great Luke Wright? I might consider killing her with more dignity. How dare anyone say no to Luke Wright. No one is as great as I am. When the morning comes I will be the richest man in the world. I will have it all. 

For a woman, Mitzi fighting skills are exceptional, her defence is even better. I'm wondering if I killed the right woman. It will only be a matter of time before she gets tired. In an instant, I'm pulled to the floor feeling a whip against my neck. My hands are free. I make my attempt to stab Mitzi, I only end up getting her arm, but it hurts her enough. 

Jumping on top of her I plunge the knife above my head and aim for her heart. Then all of a sudden! Bang! I drop the knife and it's me who's on the floor. Clutching onto my knife, I look up and see Susan alive and well. The Hello Kitty charm is dangling from her pocket. But all thoughts of the charm goes when my mind goes blank. 

The lust for blood returns. 

"WHAT? SUSAN? YOU'RE DEAD. I KILLED YOU. HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" 

She grins. "Attacks from a cat lady are super effective against parasites like you!" 

I killed her once. I can kill her again. I stand up and she shoots again. I should be dead by now, but for some reason, I'm not. I'm not giving up. A knife has no chance against a fully loaded calibre, but I'm willing to beat the odds Susan shoots me again and I land harder on the floor, but the hit on the hand gives me a burst of energy. Flying to my feat I throw the knife into Susan's stomach. 

She catches it and shoots me one last time in the eye. A few seconds of blurs, and hues of red before my vision turns to eternal darkness.  As I lay dying in the basement, inches away from victory, I realise my biggest mistake:  _I wanted it all._

_"Hannah..."_

All the things I wanted to do with my family, I could have done it multiple times. I had the money and the resources. I die with regret that I broke the one promise to Hannah that I said I would never break. My mother, Eleanor Chandler is the most beautiful angel in the afterlife. My wife, Hannah Evans is the most beautiful woman alive. My children, Henry Lucas and Annalise Elaine Wright are the most intelligent and beautiful children I know. I can't believe they're related to me. My wife and children made me happy in years of misery. As for their godparents...we don't always see eye to eye, my fault mainly. I should have been more respectful of Steele. Seeing how much the twins adore them made me realise how bad I was to them. I never apologised for my racist remarks. As for Rebecca, the kids love her just as much and I'm grateful for what she does for Kylie.

If there's any comfort, it's that my loving wife of thirteen years and children will not be alone. In my last breath, realised  _I had it all._


End file.
